


Heyes Knows What's Coming

by Ryan_Writes



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Writes/pseuds/Ryan_Writes
Summary: Heyes knows what he's getting next ... and that's fine by him





	Heyes Knows What's Coming

Heyes unlocked the hotel door and hurried inside. The Kid was right behind him, fuming. That mouthy cowhand had really lit his temper, and Heyes knew what the Kid wanted when his temper burned like that. A big, dopey grin spread across his face.

The Kid stomped inside the room. Before Heyes had even closed the door, he'd shucked out of his gunbelt and hung it on the end of the bed. Heyes locked the door quickly, and sat on the bed to pull off his boots.

Like a rattler, the Kid pounced. Heyes didn't even have time to get one boot off before those big, hard hands shoved him backwards onto the quilt. He could only grin as the Kid unfastened his trousers. Then, those calloused fingers grabbed the trousers and the bottom of his unmentionables, yanking both down until they puddled around his boots.

Heyes raised his head a minute to assess the situation. The Kid's forehead was creased like an accordion. His teeth were gritted. His eyes were so cold they were nearly gray. The Kid dropped one hand to unfasten his own trousers just enough so that he could thread his hard cock through the opening.

Uh oh. The last time the Kid had been this mad, Heyes had been walking bowlegged for a week. He grabbed a pillow.

The Kid's hands fastened onto Heyes' hips, and with one heave, Heyes found himself on his belly with his bare arse hanging over the edge of the bed. He bit down on the pillow coz he knew what was coming.

There were no niceties. No slow entry or lube. The Kid shoved once, and Heyes yelled into the pillow. Then, he could only clench both hands in the quilt as his partner pounded him like a nail. Those hard hands held his hips motionless, tight against the Kid's crotch. If the Kid wanted a different angle, he just heaved his partner until he was satisfied. Heyes had no say in the matter.

And that was exactly the way he liked it.

Heyes whimpered as the Kid's hips slammed into him, rapid fire like he would shoot his gun at practice sometimes. In only a few minutes, the Kid shoved hard, his legs quivering. He took a deep breath and pulled out, then flipped Heyes right side up again.

His first act -- always his first act after these fuck sessions -- was to look Heyes in the eye. When he saw a dopey grin on his partner's face, the Kid nodded. He hadn't hurt his best friend. Heyes would forgive him the momentary pain because Heyes understood the Kid.

He closed one broad palm over Heyes' hard cock and gently ran it down the shaft. Heyes leaned back. The only thing he liked better than an arse full of Kid was having those hands on his cock.

He hadn't gotten anywhere close to getting off, so the Kid had plenty of time to play. And he did love to play with his partner's package. Heyes shivered as the strong fingers caressed his cock and tugged at his balls. He grabbed the quilt again, trying not to scream as the Kid took his damn sweet time at it.

After what seemed like hours, those fingers, slippery with precome now, got a firm grasp on the hard rod and started pumping. Heyes arced forward, shoving his hips into those almighty god-lovely hands, grunting with each rough jerk on his cock. He felt that sweet buzz in his balls, and threw back his head with a coarse gasp as he dowsed his partner's hands with hot fluid.

The Kid, always so gentle after losing control of his temper, wet a towel in the washbasin and slowly cleaned his partner off. Heyes managed to wriggle back into his unmentionables, though every muscle in his legs quivered like jelly. He kicked off his boots and slid the trousers down to the floor. Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out the makings and rolled a smoke, then scratched a match against the bedstead. He stripped off the shirt and tossed it down to join the rest of his clothes.

Flopping back onto the bed, he put his hands behind his head. The bedsprings creaked as the Kid gently lowered himself alongside. Heyes took a deep drag on the cigarette and passed it over. 

"Heyes..." The Kid said softly, looking at the cigarette.

"Kid," Heyes interrupted. "You see a dopey grin on this face?" He turned his head to look his partner in the eye. His cheeks ached from grinning.

The Kid shrugged and took a puff.

Heyes nodded. "Exactly. So shut up and get ready to do it slow this time."

He retrieved his smoke, dragged it deep, and rolled to face his partner.


End file.
